


Turn Into

by cheinsaw



Series: The Girl in the Dream [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, F/F, Suspension Of Disbelief, vaporwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Intrigued by her experience in the love hotel, Tsumugi decides to enter it once more, and has a sapphic time in a certain magician's dream world. Sequel to What Fills the Gap.





	Turn Into

When morning comes, Tsumugi is in her own bed, with the taste of Kirumi still barely on her lips. The dream is hazy and faraway, but Tsumugi pieces it together from memory: she'd checked out the love hotel, and Kirumi had been there, and she'd played out Kirumi's ideal fantasy. The thought of it makes her blush. Kirumi was so soft and beautiful, but ultimately it… was only a dream.

But, Tsumugi finds herself wondering all through the day, what would happen if she did it again?

Kirumi acts no different at breakfast that morning, nor makes any move to speak to Tsumugi in private. As Tsumugi had thought, she seems to not be aware of what had happened. Or, maybe, she remembers the dream, but can't remember Tsumugi's involvement. The rules did say that Tsumugi would play the role of the ideal partner, so she supposes that would include some level of anonymity, as a stand-in. Unless, of course, Kirumi has had a secret crush on her the whole time, but that seems unlikely at this point.

Shaking the thought away from her mind, she pushes open the academy's heavy front door and strides out into the darkened courtyard. She thinks she sees something from a distance that might be Miu wandering around in the night, but she doesn't think much of it as she makes her way down, once more, to the love hotel. 

 

This time, when Tsumugi wakes up in the fluffy bed, there's what sounds like jaunty elevator music playing. Tsumugi's eyes open gradually, confused about the music more than anything, until she sees the pink lights and remembers where she is.

There's a small, hunched-over figure sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to Tsumugi. Even without her glasses, though, Tsumugi would recognize that pointed hat and bad posture anywhere: Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Magician.

Unsure of how to address Himiko in this situation, Tsumugi simply feels for her glasses and slides them on. As Tsumugi stretches, Himiko turns her head. "Oh, good, you're awake."

"Mmm," Tsumugi replies.

"It'd be bad if my assistant slept in the morning of a show…"

Is Tsumugi the assistant? She must be. "Oh, I'd never jeopardize your shows like that," Tsumugi says, thinking fast.

"Nnngghh… Dunno if I'm ready for it."

"For your show?"

"I have enough mana, but something's blocking my powers," Himiko says, serious as ever about the whole magic thing. Then again, this is Himiko's fantasy, so maybe she really does have magical powers. "Don't really have time, though…"

"How long do we have until the show starts?" Tsumugi asks.

"Fifteen."

"Is that minutes, or…?"

"Minutes."

"Oh, we should hurry, then!" Tsumugi scrambles to get out of bed, but she's only gotten as far as throwing off the covers when Himiko shakes her head, looking down. Tsumugi pauses. "Do you know what's holding you up?"

"…Yeah."

"Um, would talking about it help?" Tsumugi has to wonder what it could be that she has to help Himiko work through. Knowing Himiko, anything could happen in this dream world.

"Talking is tiring… I guess."

"I'm here to listen," Tsumugi says. "That's what assistants are for, right?" 

"Nnhh... You know I'm bad at words, but I..." Himiko's eyes wander everywhere but Tsumugi. "I wanna... nnnnghhh..."

"You want to what?" Tsumugi asks, as patiently as she can.

"Uuuhhh... Um..." Himiko's bright red as she whips off her hat and produces from inside it a stunning bouquet of real red roses that makes Tsumugi gasp. "Take it," Himiko says, all but pushing the flowers into Tsumugi's arms before throwing herself facedown onto the bed.

Tsumugi sits there, holding the roses, music still playing cheerily as Himiko has her face buried in a pillow. "Yumeno-san?" Tsumugi finally asks. No response. "Thank you for the flowers. …Um… Are you alright?"

Himiko groans.

"Was that what was blocking your magic?"

"Nnnnngghhh." Himiko lifts her head slightly. "You don't get it…" She flops back down and mumbles something that sounds like "useless familiar" into the pillow.

"What don't I get? I'm confused… Could you help me understand?"

"…Means I... I luh... luh... L-li-like you," Himiko finally manages.

"Oh, if that's it…" Tsumugi smiles. "I'm very honored that a mage as cute as Himiko noticed me!"

Himiko squeaks, and Tsumugi reaches out tentatively to touch her shoulder. "Come on, Yumeno-san. Can you sit up?" She places the bouquet on the bed, next to Himiko.

"Mmm." Himiko rolls over, her face still as red as her hair. She awkwardly pushes herself up to sit cross-legged by Tsumugi's side. "Umm… I don't… wanna leave yet."

"We still have time, don't we?"

"A little."

"And there's always after the show, right?" Tsumugi gently places her hand over Himiko's.

"Yeah, but… confessing… took a lot of MP." The corner of Himiko's mouth turns up.

"Ah, I can carry you! It's no problem," Tsumugi says.

Himiko nods, closing her eyes. Tsumugi scoops Himiko up into her arms as if she's a princess, cradling her body close. Himiko snuggles in, and Tsumugi's delighted to see a little smile forming on Himiko's face.

"Thank you," Himiko says softly. "Tsumugi."

And Tsumugi can't ignore the little squeeze of her heart when Himiko says her given name.

Like Kirumi before her, Himiko probably won't remember this in the morning. But Tsumugi's happy—no, _delighted_ to carry Himiko in her arms out the door, peppering her smiling face with kisses as she goes.  


End file.
